I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixture for replacing a grinding wheel on an industrial grinding machine.
II. Description of Related Art
Industrial grinders are used extensively in the manufacturing industry, such as the automotive industry. Such grinding wheels are typically mounted to a mounting plate which in turn is detachably secured to the rotary drive mechanism of the grinding machine.
During a grinding operation, the part to be ground is positioned adjacent the grinding wheel, or more typically in between two grinding wheels, while the grinding wheels are rotatably driven. The grinding wheels are then axially displaced against the part to perform the grinding operation. Upon completion of the grinding operation, the ground finished part is removed. Thereafter, an unfinished part is positioned in between the grinding wheels whereupon the above process is repeated.
The grinding wheels are necessarily consumed or used up during the grinding process. Consequently, after the useful life of the grinding wheel has been exhausted during the manufacturing operation, it is necessary to replace the grinding wheel with a new grinding wheel.
In order to replace the grinding wheel, it has been the previous practice to attach an eyebolt or similar fastener to the mounting plate for the grinding wheel while mounted within the grinding machine. Thereafter, the mounting plate is disconnected or detached from the rotary drive of the grinding machine and removed from the grinding machine by a crane.
Following removal of the spent grinding wheel from the grinding machine, the mounting plate is removed from the grinding wheel, attached to a new grinding wheel by threaded fasteners, and then replaced into the grinding machine by the crane.
The grinding wheels with the mounting plates of the type used in industrial grinding machines are oftentimes three to four feet in diameter and weigh several hundred pounds. Consequently, the previously known method for replacing the grinding wheel oftentimes results in damage to the grinding wheel and/or the mounting plate. Furthermore, workplace injuries can occur to the workers who manually manipulate the grinding wheel while attaching the mounting plate to a new grinding wheel.